shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Belzebuth
Belzebuth (ベルゼビュート, Beruzebyūto) is a very powerful demon and the "father" of Amira. Appearance Belzebuth is an extremely tall and muscular individual, with blood red skin, black scales starting at the elbows of his arms and reaching all the way to the tips of his fingers, long, jagged, curved, blacked horns, a patch of white hair on the top of his head sticking upward, two blue stripes on his face, a gigantic, thick, gray scale around his waist, and he always carries a long, thin, black staff with a wide, thick, long, blue tip on the top of it. Personality Belzebuth is cruel and ruthless, willing to sacrifice even his own daughter to achieve his own goals. He was manipulative and sought every opportunity he could to bring about disorder and destruction in the world. He greatly desired the ability to control Bahamut, with his end goal being to replace Lord Satan as the ruler of the demon kind and annihilate the gods once and for all. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Belzebuth was the one that, helped by Martinet, kidnapped the angel Nicole and created Amira from his and her essence for his plot to bring about Bahamut's revival. Five years later, Amira begins her assigned task of retrieving the God and Demon Keys in the hope of seeing her mother again. As Martinet acts as a guide and the one to motivate Amira in her quest (usually under the guise of Lavalley) Belzebuth stays mostly in the background to avoid drawing attention to himself. After Azazel's unsuccessful attempt to retrieve Amira from the royal castle, Belzebuth intercepts him on his way back to Cocytus and defeats the weakened Azazel. Bezebuth then goes to meet Lucifer himself to request Lucifer give him Azazel's task of handling the God Key on the grounds that Azazel is a failure. Lucifer does but not without suspicion. Belzebuth promises Lucifer the revival of Satan in addition to Amira's capture. As Amira comes close to reaching Helheim, the seal holding Bahamut weakens significantly. The gods quickly begin amassing an army to prepare for the coming battle, while Belzebuth tells his fellow demons that this is the chance to finally eradicate the gods once and for all. Once Amira has reached Helheim, both Belzebuth and Martinet appear before her and reveal how she came to be. Martinet points out that Belzebuth is Amira's true birth parent, much to Amira's horror. The Demon Key hidden away in Helheim responds to Amira's distress and merges with her, turning her into the Transcendence Key. Belzebuth traps Amira inside an orb and flies off on his ship to take her to Bahamut's body in Abos to complete the dragon's revival. Amira's friends struggle and fail to prevent Amira from uniting with Bahamut. When Bahamut finally reawakens, Belzebuth makes a loud speech in opposition of the gods and in encouragement of the demons, promising the former annihilation and the latter victory. To Belzebuth's shock however, Bahamut aims its first fire blast at him and nearly obliterates Belzebuth. As the gods and demons jointly fight against and try to contain Bahamut, Belzebuth is left in agony and cursing at Martinet, who had told him that he would gain control of Bahamut since Amira (now a part of the dragon) was made of his own essence. His suffering is ended by Azazel, who kills him as payback. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Belzebuth's attempt to use Bahamut's power for his own means is remembered by Lucifer as proof that one who seeks to use power beyond themselves will inevitably suffer severe consequences. Lucifer uses Belzebuth's failure to control Bahamut as a reason to believe that the humans who are wielding power stolen from gods will not last long.Virgin Soul Episode 15 Power & Abilities Belzebuth is a very powerful demon and a master in black magic, proven by his mastery of the blue flames. As a result, he possesses a range of abilities, such as: *'Essence Extraction' - Using his magical staff, Belzebuth was able to create a half-demon and half-angel child from his and Nicole's essence. The process was extremely painful for Nicole, however. *'Magical Prison' - Belzebuth could, with a mere flash of his eyes, encase anyone inside a glass-like prison. He did this to Favaro and Kaisar. Belzebuth could also torture anyone inside these prisons with a mere gesture. *'Protective Enchantment' - Belzebuth enchanted Amira with a protective barrier that would keep anyone threatening her life away from her. This worked on both Azazel and Michael. Weaknesses Like all beings, Belzebuth possesses a number of weaknesses. *'Bahamut' - Like all beings, Belzebuth was weaker and could be killed by Bahamut. Unlike most victims, Belzebuth managed to survive a direct fire blast though he was left with only his upper body. *'Higher Beings' - Belzebuth was careful not to outright offend Lucifer and made sure to gain Lucifer's trust and permission before dealing with the God Key. Trivia * Belzebuth is name in english Beelzebub, a contemporary name for the devil. Beelzebub is a Hebrew name meaning "the God of Flies". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Demons and Fallen Angels